Brawler even in a diffrent form
by RavenFire2908
Summary: Wiseman has Turned Runo, Shun, Alice and Julie into animals. It's up to Marucho and Dan to get them back before They turn into the animal they now are. - There will be more violence in upcoming chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Cursed**

wiseman looked down at the teens laying on the stone floor. They were all out, fainted from the smoke bomb he had planted in the brawlers base. Only two had escaped from him, Dan and Marucho had escaped. Runo, Julie, Alice and Shun had fallen captive to him. His plan would start, with or without the last brawlers.

"Foolish kids." He shook his head, he had hoped they would have been harder to capture, but no. He went back to his machine that would soon start his plan.

He pressed a button that said start. A beam fired toward the teens that still laid on the ground. He was about to start laughing with his evil smirk on his face, when one of his bakugan came up to him.

"Master!" The subterra bakugan said before continuing. "The two left brawlers are here" He said.

"Good, whatever happens here will affect the rest of my plan in a good way." The bakugan looked at him confused.

"what do you mean?" The bakugan asked.

"The less I tell you the better, lets just say… Dan will have 10 days to get his friends back before they're gone for good." The machine stopped with a loud thump sound. Wiseman walked over to the former brawlers who were still out of it. He looked down at what now was four animals. A cat, a parrot, a bunny and a black wolf. He became a little angry when when he noticed who had become what. Runo had become the white cat with a light blue dot on her head. Julie had become the green, red and blue parrot with a light grey feather off her head. Alice the little orange bunny. And at last the one whom he had become the most angry with, Shun had become the black wolf.

"Wiseman!" Came from behind him. He turned around, just in time to see Dan's boot hit his face. He was sent flying to the ground and passed out.

"Marucho, it's safe! Come on." Dan yelled, as Marucho came running into the room.

"Okay, thanks dan." He panted. "Now where could he be holding the others?" They looked around for a second, before their eyes landed on the animals. "Do you think?-" Marucho started.

"Right now, they could be." Dan answered, before they went up to the animals. "They do look alot like them."

Just as they got close enough to step on them, the animals began to wake up.

"Dan, if we look at their features." The blond boy said, reaching down to the bunny.

The bunny seem to not freak out as normal animals would. Dan did the same, just with the cat.

A groan was heard behind them. Dan looked behind to see that Wiseman was waking up. "Marucho we need to grab them, come on." Dan quickly took the heaviest animal in their group, the wolf. Marucho picked up the rest, luckily they weren't as heavy as a teen wolf.

They ran out of the cave into the private plane they had come here in. The last thing they heard was Wiseman's evil laughter.

* * *

Dan and Marucho had placed the now awake animals on the couch.

"So, what do you think happened?" Dan asked.

A _meow_ brought Dan's attention. He looked at the cat known as Runo.

"huh? okay, so guessed on your looks I think we know who each of you are. Runo? are you the cat?" Runo nodded. "Julie? are you the parrot?" Julie nodded. "Alice?" The bunny nodded. "then, Shun" The wolf just looked at him and gave him a slight nod.

"okay,what now?" Dan asked, scratching the back of his head.

Marucho thought for a second. "hmm…" Then something hit him. "Hey, I have a translator for animals, hold on." He ran off toward the lab and soon came back with four earplugs.

"Marucho, why do you have these in the first place?" Dan asked.

Marucho fumbled around with the earplug a little before he answered. "I made them to be able to communicate with the animals I own, but now I can use them for this." He picked up one of them and placed it on the head of Alice. He then turned it on. "okay, Alice… Try to say something."

"w-what do I say?" Came from the earplug.

"It's working!" Dan yelled.

"Why yes it is, I don't see why it wouldn't work." Marucho said proudly. He then began to place the other earplugs on the others. "okay guys, we're all ready to go."

"finally, does anyone know what happen?" Runo asked, looking at the others.

"Sorry, all I remember is the smoke bomb and wiseman standing over us." Julie said lowering her head.

"Alice? Shun?" Again Runo asked.

Both Alice and Shun shook their head.

That's when the TV turned on.

"Did you turn on the TV?" Dan asked, looking at Marucho. He shook his head.

On the screen came a familiar face. "Wiseman" they all said.

"ah… Good, you haven't forgotten about me." He said with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Dan asked clutching his fist at him.

"Relax… I am just going to give some information." No one answered, he took a clue and continued. "you will have 10 days to get them back, before their mind becomes corrupted by the animals they now have turned into. I would also remind that you look after them, I might want them back at some point." He stated, his smirk never leaving him and even if he had his mask on, Dan could feel his eyes drilling into them.

"And you're telling us this, why?" Marucho asked, he as everyone was a little confused by the fact that he gave them this information so easily.

"heh… I wanted to give you something to panic about." He said, before he pulled out a whistle. Once he blew, nothing came out. But Shun all of a sudden fell to the ground, whining, turing and rubbing his head against the floor as if he was in pain.

"Shun!" Dan yelled as he rushed over and tried to calm him. Marucho quickly turned the TV off, causing the whistle's sound to die.

"Ten days, and they turn into real animals." Dan muttered.

"I don't want to be an animal for the rest of my life!" Julie complained.

"To be honest Julie, I don't think any of us are" Alice said calm, trying not to offend someone.

* * *

Wiseman smiled as he pulled the dog whistle away from his lips.

"Master, what do we do now?" The heaos bakugan asked from behind him.

"We could wait for the time to run out and call them back then, or I could get my hands dirty and get them here now to watch as the pain take them over…" The bakugan took his hint, they were going to get his new pets.

"When do we leave?"

"When night has fallen…"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfic here. I hope I did a decent job here. I hope people like this. Feel free to give advice or whatever you call it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Animal inside**

Dan slowly opened his eyes, to see darkness. He yelped and sat up straight, throwing Runo across the bed. She yelped as she flew through the air.

"Runo! What the heck!" Dan yelled at the cat as she sat up herself. Runo didn't answer, she just walked off the bed and went out the door. "Runo! I want an answer!" Dan got up and started to follow her. She came to a stop outside Marucho's room.

Dan opened the room to Marucho and found him sleeping on the floor with Julie in his bed. Dan almost couldn't hold the chuckle back.

"Hey Marucho, what happened?" He asked, helping his friend up.

"Julie came into my room and stole my bed." He said tiredly.

"I see…" Dan walked over to where Julie was sleeping, she was sleeping on her back with her wings spread out. "Julie" He said, poking her on the chest trying to wake her.

Julie woke and glared at Dan. "What?" The plug/she said.

"Your sleeping in Marucho's bed?" Dan pointed out. He watched as Julie walked over to the edge and apologized to him.

"Sorry, I don't really remember what happened."

"It's okay Julie. But if you're here, what about Alice and Shun?" Marucho pointed out. They walked back into the living room where they had left the animals last night.

They gasped at the sight. Pillows were ripped apart, curtains were scratched, the table was turned to the side and the couch was placed a few feet back.

"Wha-What happened here?" The boys asked.

"Well, I don't think any of us remember. The last thing I remember was getting the need to scratch something." Runo said.

"Yes,I remember the need to fly." Julie added.

"Where is Shun and Alice?" Maruco barely got to finish the sentence before they heard a loud bang from the kitchen. The ran into the room to find, Alice on the table with Shun looking for something under the counter.

"Alice? What's going on?" Dan asked, walking up to the frighten bunny.

"I saw something move under the counter." She answered, her voice shaking.

"What's Shun doing?" Marucho asked, walking over to where Shun had his face buried. He bent down next to him, looking under. He couldn't see anything. Then he heard growling, he turned toward Shun. Shun was growling at whatever that was under there. "Shun, come on. There is nothing there, we can look for it later. Let's get some food, for now." However, even when Dan had starting to wave with a piece of food next to him, he still didn't stop.

"Hey, Shun! Come on. It's breakfast." Dan yelled before he left the kitchen with a tray of food. Shun didn't come, they had to drag him out of the room. "Shun…" He knelt down infront of his friend. "What is going on, you know you can talk."

 _woof_

A bark was all he got, he thought for a second before. "Is the plug out?" Dan asked as he checked the wolf's earplug, indeed it was off. "There" He said after turning it on again. "What turned it off in the first place?" he asked.

"Thanks…" Shun muttered, before turning around and walking down the hall. Did he forget about the thing under the counter?

The breakfast was a little weird, for their friends to eat with their face. They did find it a bit hard, and ended up with food all over their faces. Dan and Marucho ate egg and bacon, while they had Kato make something else for their friends.

After breakfast Marucho went into the lab to find a way to get them back to their human form. And Dan was left with their friends to… do something…

"Hey, why don't we check out whatever you saw under the counter Shun." Dan suggested, he took it as a yes when Shun jumped off the couch and walked toward the kitchen.

When they did get to the kitchen, Shun started sniffing around. He looked under the counted he had seen the weird thing, that's when something got into his mind. A smell took over his mind, the smell of raw meat. Lost the thought of the thing they were looking for and the new smell of goodness.

"Shun?" Dan asked, when he noticed Shun smelling for something else. When Shun didn't react he tried to walk over to him, he placed his hand on the wolf's back. Shun looked at Dan, like he didn't recognize him. Shun sniffed him as he got closer. "Shun? Shun?!" Dan started yelling.

 _woof, woof_

Dan sat back in shock. "Shun! Snap out of it!" he yelled. He didn't mean to, but the sudden change in Shun scared him.

 _Grr…_

Shun had jumped back and was now taking stand and trying to scare Dan.

"S-Shun… Calm down, I didn't mean to yell, I'm sorry." Dan said, he had fallen on his back when Shun had started to growling. He reached his hand to stop Shun if anything happened.

 _Grrr…_ Shun moved forward slowly, taking only one step forward.

That's when Shun jumped on him. Dan managed to stop him with his arm, he had to hold him back with both hands. Shun barked and growled as he tried to bite at Dan.

Marucho entered the room, holding Runo in his hands and Julie sitting on his shoulder. "Hey Dan,!-" He saw the scene and yelped.

The yelp of a scared boy brought Shun back to his mind. Shun saw the position he was in and got off.

"S-Shun?" Dan asked, he reached a hand to comfort his friend. But Shun jumped back. His topaz eyes showed fear, he jumped up and ran around Marucho, who fell back as the wind caught him off guard. "SHUN!" Dan yelled after him as he got up and started to run after his friend.

But when Dan had gotten to the lobby, he noticed the door was open. In shock he ran outside, it was raining. "Shun! Come back!" He yelled after him.

"Dan?" Marucho asked, first now getting to the lobby.

"Shun…" Dan whispered…

* * *

Wiseman watched a screen with a black wolf on it. The wolf was running through a forest, Wiseman smiled.

* * *

 **Hey, me again... Hope I did good...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: For crying out loud!**

When Dan had given up the chase after Shun, he went back to the house. When he entered, the first thing he was greeted to was a loud _Crash._ He ran into the room that the loud noise had come from.

Runo and Julie was fighting. Runo hissing on Julie as she flew around mocking her. Every once in a while she would dive and flap her wings in Runo's face, that only made her angrier.

"Julie…" Dan sighed. But with no response, he went over to them. The first thing he noticed was Runo's eyes were smaller, her pupil had become the one of a cat. "Not you too!" He yelled, the yelled snapped the attention of the two animals. They stared at him.

Julie flew over to him and sat down at his shoulder. She made a loud yell, not from the earplug that Dan first now noticed was gone. He looked around for it, but ended up looking down as he felt something hugging his leg. Runo was walking back and forth on his leg hugging him, like most cats would do.

"Runo?" He sighed and bent down in front of her.

 _meow…_

"No!" He picked the cat up and looked at her mad. "Not you too." Then Runo threw herself at Julie, who was still sitting on Dan's shoulder, Dan yelped and fell back.

Runo ran after Julie down the hallway, while Julie flew trying to find safety. Meanwhile, Dan sat up. "Alice?" He asked.

A shaking blanked grabbed his attention.

As he went over to it, he heard another crash. Ignoring it, figured it was probably Julie and/or Runo, he lifted the blanket. Alice sat there, holding her head with her small paws. "Alice? What's wrong?" He asked, picking her up.

"D-Dan…" She stuttered. "i-it… hurts…"

"What?" Dan asked, a little to mad in his voice. "Sorry" He apologized, when he noticed Alice jumping back a little.

"There… i-is… voices..." She muttered. "T-Ther t-trying t-t-to t-take…. over…." Alice was now sobbing as the inner thoughts took her over.

"Alice? ALICE?" He yelled as the last of his friends lost it to their animals. "That's it! Marucho!"

Dan stomped down to the lab where Marucho was studying hard. "Hey Dan, what's going on? I'm just about to have a breakthrough." Marucho said, making Dan slightly happier.

"They're losing it…" Dan walked closer to the boy in front of the computer. "First Shun… Then Julie and Runo… Now Alice…" He held Alice in his hands and patted her on the back, making her calm down.

"I know, we have eight days left. We need to find Shun and try to keep everyone under control." The young blond put his hand on his chin thinking. "Hey! I just remembered, I can track Shun if he still has the earplug. Hold on." Seconds after he finished the sentence a screen appeared in front of them.

The screen showed four dots, one orange for Julie, a yellow for Runo, a purple for Alice and a green for Shun. The green dot was far away from the others as it was almost home where he lived.

"How did he move so fast?" Dan yelled almost dropping Alice to the floor.

"It's Shun, Dan…" Marucho didn't look at him. "hmm… We could take the plane to get him. But we don't… Kato!" The butler in request entered the room not even five minutes after Marucho had called.

"Yes, master Marucho?" He gave a slight bow as he spoke.

"Could you fly me and Dan to Shun's place?" He asked.

"Of course, but what about the other animals?"

"we take them with us, could you bring some cages." Kato nodded and went out.

"Cages?" Dan asked.

"If they're animals at full now, we can't risk them running away as well." Marucho explained.

"Good point, come on let's get them together." Dan sighed as they both knew that would be a hard task.

* * *

Shun laid himself down on a stone ground. The rain had made him tired of running. When he had woken from the trance that had taken him, he felt scared. What if Dan hadn't stopped him, what if he hadn't woken from the trance?

Shaking his head, he went to look outside. From the cave in the mountain, he could see the entire city. It was a beautiful sight. He had found this cave when he was young and training by himself in the mountains, when he had to seek shelter from a storm.

He laid down inside the cave again, closing his eyes to relax.

"Hello Shun…"

Was the last thing he heard before he helplessly and forcefully fell into the realm of sleep.

* * *

"Oh! For crying out loud!" Dan yelled as Runo scratched his arm for the seventh time. He had been trying to get her out from under the couch for at least ten minutes.

 _Hiss…_

"Runo, I swear! Come here!" He finally got a hold of the mad cat. He dragged her out in the open, and just when he was about to put her in the cage, she bit his hand. "ouch!" He dropped her and luckily for Dan, she fell into the cage. Duo his panic he hurried and closed the cage. "Got you!"

Marucho and Kato came into the room, just as Dan locked the cage. "Hey, Dan? Want some bandages on those scratches?"

"Yes, thanks" Marucho went to help Dan with the bandages while Kato took Runo onto the plane and placed her with the others near the passenger seat.

As the plane took flight, Marucho tracked Shun down. While Dan had to keep an eye on the animals. He ended up fighting with Runo again. Animal or not Dan and Runo would fight over anything.

"Hey Kato, could you land over there?" He pointed at an open space in the forest, not far apart of where Shun's signal was coming from.

"As you wish" Kato flew the plane to the clearing Marucho had spotted. After landing the plane, he asked Kato to watch their friends. "Make sure they don't get out of the plane." He had told his butler, then left with Dan to find their friend.

As they walked and climbed the mountain, they came closer and closer to where Shun's signal was coming from. Finally they found the cave he had been hiding in, thunder had made it's way onto the sky and now created stress in the human boys scaling the deadly mountain.

Upon their entry in the cave, they took notice that the cave wasn't more than ten feet long and at least five in width.

"Well, where is he?" Dan asked, scratching his head.

"I don't know, his signal comes from here." Marucho pointed a little deeper, when they noticed. A small black outline with one green dot. Dan picked up the tiny device and looked at it.

The earplug.

"But, why did he take it out?" Marucho asked, taking it from a shocked Dan. He hit one of the buttons on the side, and unknown to him. Audio was played.

" _Hello Shun"_

" _They were foolish to let you leave like this…"_

" _Don't worry now… I will take good care of you…"_

They remembered the voice as Wisemans. They looked at each other, than panicked and ran back to the plane.

* * *

 **Okey, Chapter 3... Hopy you enjoy this, I am doing my best ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Howl**

 **A/N: This chapter is more about Shun. I will include the others, but this is a little more about what's happening to him at this point.**

Shun's eyes slowly fluttered open, his vision was blurry but he could make out some things around him. Grey poles was around him and walls of dark brown gave him an idea of where he could be.

A cave? A cage?

Shun blinked a few times, trying to clear his vision. After a few second things finally came clear. He was right, a cave and a cage. There was some other machines on the other side of the room, they looked familiar but he couldn't remember from where or when.

"Awake I see" Shun turned his head and saw the last person he would like to be caged up by. Wiseman.

"Woof!" Shun stopped the sentence when nothing but a bark came, now he felt a little silly, but he tried to say "Wiseman let me go!"

"hehehe… I'm not going to hurt you Shun." The way Wiseman spoke was way more creepy than he normally would speak. "You are actually useful to me in this form." He looked down at the ground before he smirked and looked at Shun. "You are now my messenger and dog."

Shun's ears fell flat against his head as Wiseman spoke, a unwanted whine came from him as Wiseman's shadow fell over him.

* * *

"We're losing time!" Dan yelled. Shun had been gone already been gone four days. They now only had four days to get him back and turn them back to normal. Dan stood trying to get Runo off his face. Marucho was trying to find Shun, the only thing they had left was to use DNA to find him.

"Dan? Could you go to Shun's room and see if you can find any DNA of him. This might be our last chance to find him." The blond boy asked turning around to face Dan. He had just gotten Runo off, she had run out of the room as soon as her claws lost contact with him.

"Sure buddy" Dan gave a thumbs up before going out of the room. right after the door had closed Marucho heard a really loud scream of pain.

* * *

"We found him!" Marucho yelled. Dan sat behind him getting help from Kato to clean the scratch marks.

"where?!" Dan yelled before yelped in pain.

"The volcano outside town."

"Then let's go!"

* * *

"Stop fighting me! Stand still!" Wiseman yelled as he threw himself after the black wolf that ran around dodging every throw he did.

Wiseman pulled himself off the floor for the ninth time. He looked around for the collar he was trying to put on the wild animal.

The collar was leather with a gem dangling from it. The gem would make anyone who wears it under the control of the one who put it on. The gem was blue with a crack in it. The crack had come when it had fallen to the floor.

"You little…" He started, he tightened the grip on the leather collar when he stood tall again.

Shun looked at him. _I have to get out of here._ Shun thought, he now knew he couldn't talk, he wouldn't if he could anyways.

Shun had been running while he thought and didn't notice the bakugans now trying to stop him.

"Not so fast doggie!" The aqua bakugan yelled. Shun dodged him but ran into another one.

"Come back dog!" the subterra one yelled.

As Shun ran he found a small hole in the wall, just big enough to fit him. He jumped in and found out it was longer, he crawled further and got out of the reach of Wiseman.

"Get back out here!" Wiseman yelled reaching in to get him. His hand was just a nail away from Shun's face.

Taking the opportunity he bit.

Wiseman shook his hand free and looked at the bleedings. "Piece of-!" He stopped himself when the ventus baugan came up to him with a bandage.

"Here" he said, helping him get it on. Wiseman nodded and looked back at the hole in anger.

"You can't stay in there forever." Wiseman said before he left to his machines.

Shun just pushed himself back against the end of the tiny hole. For the first time in a long time, he felt like crying. One tear escaped his eye. His eyes closed and he fell asleep to the laughter of Wiseman.

* * *

Shun's eyes snapped open when he felt something wrap around his mouth. He looked at the hands that surrounded it, they didn't seem familiar Shun tried to shake his head free from whoevers grasp, but no.

When this person let go, a band was wrapped around his mouth keeping it shut. That's when he felt himself being dragged out of the hole he had been hiding in.

The light meet his eyes and he could make out who the person had been. It wasn't Wieman. This looked like an animal rescuer. A male with short brown hair and green eyes.

"So this is the wolf that broke into your…" The man looked around before "home…"

"Yes, I can't have it here. I tried get it out myself but he bit my hand." Wiseman said holding out his hand as proof.

"I will take him to a animal center. But how did it get in here?" The man tried to lift Shun up but failed as the wolf began to kick his legs and shake. "Hey! I won't hurt you, we're going to take you to a vet then set you free. I promise!" Shun didn't stop.

The man suddenly fell to the side. His eyes went wide before he fell, Wiseman stood behind him. Shun's eyes fell on the man again, in his back was a knife. Again he looked at Wiseman, who smiled.

Wiseman threw himself onto Shun with the collar. He finally got it on and activated it. Shun's body softened and fell limp on the ground. He had fallen asleep again, it was the magic in the stone that put him to sleep until his master would tell him to wake up.

* * *

 **Soo… Next chapter will be the last I think… Maybe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Lost, found and healed**

Dan and Marucho walked into the volcano. Runo, Julie and Alice walked behind them, they were probably going to be a target for Wiseman. They were scared, but they had to find Shun before Wiseman would do something.

"Dan? What do we do when we find Wiseman?" Marucho asked, he walked behind Dan just if something happened.

"We fight him, get back Shun and hopefully get our friends back." Dan answered, not even looking at the young boy. He had a goal in mind.

They entered a large room. With only a machine in the middle. They walked up to it and started to look round.

"I feel like this has something to do with this!" Julie yelled, she used her wings and pointed towards her own body. They had gotten their consciousness back, but for how long?

"Long time no see" The teens turned around. Wiseman stood at the entrance, he was leaning against the side of it. "Thank you for making my job easier."

"Wiseman! Give us back Shun!" Dan yelled, he clenched his fist at him. "Then turn our friends back to normal!"

"You would like that wouldn't you…" Wiseman smirked. He walked past them and started the machine.

"Just like that?" Marucho asked looking at the man confused.

"I have had my fun and don't need the others." The machine made a loud noise before Alice, Julie and Runo started to glow. Their outline morphed back into their human form.

"Guys you're back!" Marucho yelled in pure happiness. He ran up to them and hugged them, so did Dan.

"Wait, what about Shun?" Alice asked breaking the hug. They turned around and faced the smiling Wiseman.

"hehehe… Shun isn't your friend anymore." He said with his stupid/evil smirk on his face. "He is now _my_ slave." He pulled out a small whistle and blew.

A second later a growl was heard from behind the teens. They saw the golden eyes of their friend as he moved out of the shadow. The only new feature was the gem collar around his neck.

 _Grrr…_

"S-Shun? Hey buddy it's us" Dan said, he took a step forward but the snarl that their friend gave made him take it back.

"Wiseman! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Runo yelled.

"hehehe…"

"The collar! It's a _Cartuar_ stone!" Alice noticed and yelled, she knew that gem from one of her studies.

"What is that?" Julie asked.

"It's a mind controlling gem, but look. It has a crack, that means it isn't as strong. Maybe we could wake Shun."

"hehe… I'd like to see you try" Wiseman chuckled, a bright flash surrounded him and he vanished from sight. The last thing they heard was him saying "Kill"

"S-Shun… Don't" Dan reached his hands in defence.

 _Grrr…_

"Okey, Shun. Listen to us." Alice walked forward taking a huge risk. They all stood still, as Alice took another step forward. Shun had stopped moving and just stared at her.

"Alice, be careful" Runo said reaching out to her.

"Shun…" She sat down on her knees. The wolf looked at her, was she crazy?

The wolf walked forward sniffing Alice in the face, at that moment he looked normal like a curious puppy. But the moment was short lived when the gem began to glow and his face changed to a pained look. He jumped back, Shun landed on his belly and covered his head with his paws.

"Now Dan! Take the gem!" Alice yelled, she had turned her head to look directly at him.

Dan hurried over to his best friend. He grabbed the leather of the collar, he didn't pull it. He tried to find a way to unlock it. The others ran up to him when they saw him struggle. Alice tried to keep Shun under control by hugging his head. Runo, Alice and Marucho tried to unlock the collar.

 _click_

The collar finally fell off, when it did hit the ground it smashed into three pieces. Dan panicked and stomped on it hard, making it break again. This time it broke to dust and no one would be able to put it back together.

"Shun!" Dan yelled, he looked over to see Shun lying in Alice's lap. His eyes were barely open and he was breathing heavily. "Shun?" He sat down next to Alice, who held him close.

The others joined them not to long after.

"Marucho?" Dan asked, the young boy looked at him. "How long do we have from now?" Dan's tone had changed to a grave, dark and sad.

Marucho looked at his clock. "umm… A day I think" Dan nodded.

"We will get you back Shun." Just after his sentence was said, Shun started to growl. But not at them, Dan noticed and looked behind him. Wiseman stood a few feet away from them.

"hehehe… So you broke the collar." He spoke, Dan was about to stand up when Shun jumped in front of him.

 _Grrr…_

"So you want to take me on?" Wiseman spoke with a cruel smile.

Shun jumped toward him, his teeths showing anger and hate. Wiseman pulled out a knife from behind him, he held it up to the wolf and stabbed him right in the left shoulder. Shun fell to the ground whimpering in pain.

"You foolish dog!" Wiseman yelled down at Shun, he pulled out a small gun and aimed toward the crying wolf. "Now… Let me finish the job." He said right before Dan jumped on him.

"Gha!" He missed Shun and hit the wall behind him.

"Don't you Fucking dare!" Dan yelled, he went for the gun and got a grip on it. Both of them shook their hands trying to get the other to let go.

Alice, Runo, Julie and Marucho ran up to Shun. They looked at the wound, it was really deep but luckily it hadn't hit anything important. The thing that scared them the most was the fact that the wound was really close to the heart.

"You're going to be okay Shun." Alice said, taking a hold of his head.

 **Bang**

The loud noise made everyone look at Dan and Wiseman. Dan was holding the gun, smoke was coming out of the barrel and Wiseman was lying still on the ground in front of him.

They all went quiet. No one spoke.

"Marucho" Dan started, again his voice was deep.

"Y-Yes?" The boy asked scared.

"Can you get the machine to work?"

"I'll try" Marucho went over to the machine to figure out how it worked. This lasted for an hour before finally understood it. "I got it!" He yelled.

"Come on Shun" Dan had calmed down and was now back to his normal self. He helped the others pick up Shun and walk him to the machine.

They got Shun to machine and like the others he began to glow. When he was back to himself, they noticed that his shoulder was bleeding.

"Thanks" Shun said, before the others came to help the teen in need of a doctor.

* * *

 **Sorry I was so late on the update. I am working on another story, yes it is also a bakugan story. Yay!**


End file.
